Mothers Needs More!
by IncestLover
Summary: Rewrite of my story! Percy and Sally start lusting for each other! See how they end up fucking! More characters will join! Warning: A lot of incest/taboo. LEMONS obviously!


Percys POV

My eyes flustered open from the sound of my alarm ringing. The sound pierced my ears. I sat up, frantically trying to turn off the alarm. It was 6.30 in the morning and I had to go for a run. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I looked down at my pants as I was walking towards the bathroom and realised I had a raging boner. I quickly went inside the bathroom. Putting the toilet seat down, I sat down and started stroking my 9 inch penis. I started to imagine my mother naked. This fantasy of mine started a couple of months ago when I came back from the giant war. It was at the celebration of my birthday. Sally, my mom, had worn a silky tight dress that brought out her ass and boobs. I was so turned on that day that I had a boner for the whole day. Since then I had to masturbate at least 3 times a day to fit my penis inside my pants. Now I imagined my mom stroking my penis and licking the tip of my penis. Lusting over my mom, I started stroking my penis faster and faster until I blew my load on the floor.

"Shit! Now I have to clean it up." I said, quietly to myself. I bent down and licked my cum of the floor and wipe my penis off with a towel. Before my fantasy about my mom started, I had never tasted my cum. But a few days after my birthday, I had given it a try, thinking how it would taste to my mom. It was actually kind of nice but in a weird way. So I still had my cum occasionally and whenever I needed to. After I finished masturbating. I washed my hands and got ready to go for a run.

Soon I was ready to leave and so before I left I called out to my mom that I was leaving for a run. There was no answer so I assumed she was sleeping. I got to the front door and stepped out, closing the door behind me. I started jogging towards Central Park, passing many morning joggers. Eventually, I made it to Central Park and I decided to take a rest. There was a lake nearby so I decided to jump right in. The water cooled me down and the adrenaline from the run slowed down. Suddenly, my mom's image crossed my mind and I realised I had another boner. Seeing as I was underwater, I stripped naked and started masturbating. Suddenly I felt another presence in the lake and looked up to see a naiad staring at my dick. She swam towards me and without notice took my penis and started blowing me. Stroking my penis and massaging my balls, she pleasured me expertly. Soon I was ready to cum but I stopped her.

"Take your clothes off and lie down" I said, eyeing her breasts.

"Anything for you, my lord" She replied, stripping naked. I had a good look at her 32B breasts and clean shaved pussy. I wondered if my mom shaved her pussy. The thought turn me on even more and I inserted my penis into her vagina. I slowly started to push my penis in, rhythmically. It was then I realised she was a virgin and her pussy was tight. I pushed harder and harder until I broke her cherry. She moaned in pain and pleasure. I started a rhythmic pattern, up and down her pussy.

"Ohh...my..lord...yea...faster" She moaned. I happily obliged and went faster and faster until I unloaded my cum inside her warm pussy. Most of the cum dripped down my penis. I took my penis out of her vagina so that she could lick it. She sat up on her knees and took my dick in her mouth and wiped me clean. When she was done, I kissed her on the mouth, tasting my cum.

"Thank you prince" she said, "for the experience but now I must leave"

"Anytime" I said" I have to leave too". I got dressed and left the lake and started jogging back home.

Sally POV

I woke up to the sound of the alarm ringing. That's weird. I hadn't set an alarm to wake up today. Soon I realised it was my sons, Percy's, alarm. I heard him wake up and go to the bathroom. I decided to follow and see what he was doing. Ever since I started fantasying about my son, I needed to see his dick and if he was like his father. It all started when I saw him after the giant war. He looked so much like his father but better. When I had seen him after a long time and he gave me a hug, I could feel his rock hard abs and his semi hard penis press against my skin. I even went to extent to wearing a silky sexy dress just to see his reaction. And my gods it was a big one! I peeked through the lock and saw his 9 inch penis. He is like his father but even bigger, I thought. I started rubbing my vagina slowly and it started getting wet. Suddenly I see my son cum on the floor. It was a big load and it sprayed all over the floor. I decided I needed to go back to my room and pretend to sleep. I go to my room and strip naked and started masturbating. I hadn't had sex in over a year. It was just before Paul died in a car accident.

We never of the full story of the accident but we did get all of Paul's saving and his life insurance money. It was lot of money, meaning I didn't have to work and I could send Percy to a good college. Sexual desires overwhelmed me from not having sex and I went faster and faster. I heard the bathroom door close so I quickly covered myself with my sheets. A few minutes later I heard my son saying that he was going for a run. I didn't reply so that he would think I was asleep. As soon as I heard the front door close, I got up and went into Percy's room. I could smell dry cum in his room so I knew he had masturbated last night. I lie down on his bed and start pleasuring myself. I feel my vagina getting wet and my nipples getting hard. I insert my finger in my vagina and start fucking myself. Soon I feel like I am cumming so I go faster and faster until I cum. My juices flows down my pussy and goes all over my son's bed. I flip around and rub my skin against the silk bed sheets. I take a whiff off the sheets and they smell like the ocean.

This turns me on again and I hump the bed until I cum again all over the sheets. I look at the time and see that Percy was about to come home so I take the sheets to the laundry. I go to my room and get dressed and start making breakfast. I started making blue pancakes for Percy as I knew he would be hungry after his run. As I was making the pancake mix, I heard the front door open and then close.

"Mom, I am home" Percy shouted.

"Go take a shower and then you can have your favourite breakfast" I shouted back.

"Blue pancakes?" Percy shouted again.

"Of course" I shouted in reply. I hear him run up the stairs and into the bathroom. I start imagining him stroking his 9 inch dick while the hot water flows over his naked body. This turns me on and I start rubbing my wet pussy. As I am masturbating, a dirty thought occurred in my mind. I started fingering myself faster and faster until I was ready to cum. I grabbed the bowl of pancake mix and put my vagina close to it so I could cum inside the bowl. I think of Percy eating the cum-filled pancakes turns me on and I cum in the bowl. I readjust my posture and wait for Percy to come downstairs.


End file.
